


Crackling Flames and Cozy Bars

by Repeat_png



Series: Undertale and It's AUs/Reader [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cozy, Cute, Fluff, Pun master, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm, genderless reader, grillby doesnt talk much, learning your place, monster-run establishments, reader has no gender, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: Just some Grillby/Reader fluff. I love the fire man all too much <3
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Grillby (Undertale)/You
Series: Undertale and It's AUs/Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Crackling Flames and Cozy Bars

Grillby rarely spoke, but when he did you made sure to cherish every word.

His voice was always deep, resonating, and crackled slightly, not too differently from the flames atop his head. You were entranced with his movements. The way his long fingers would dip and curve around the glass he was usually cleaning, the way he held himself - posture straight and steps always confident, how even when he was performing rougher tasks that typically demanded less grace, he still looked elegant, his motions full of purpose. 

Sans' white eyelights flicked to you as you let out a soft sigh, eyes distant and unfocused as you stared at the glass in front of you. The slightly pink liquid swirled around the glass as you tilted it in your hand, rotating your wrist and watching as it nearly ran over the lip and onto the counter. 

"somethin' on your mind, kiddo?"

Your head jolted slightly, before you turned to look at the skeleton. He sat next to you in his usual attire, blue jacket and black gym shorts, his pink slippers somehow not looking as foolish on him as they should. In his hand sat a bottle of ketchup - you still failed to see how he could drink such a thing, but you learned to grow used to it. You shook your head slightly, a smile already tugging at the corners of your mouth. "Mm, you could say that, I suppose." 

A familiar glint lit the skeleton's sockets as his grin grew broader. "hehe, feelin _hot_ and bothered already?"

A soft groan left your lips as you rolled your eyes, ignoring the slight heat to your cheeks. "Very funny, Sans." 

The skeleton chuckled, taking another swig of the red condiment he was so fond of before looking back at you, wiping the back of his hand along his mouth. "can't really blame ya, kid. grillbz is quite the _smokin_ bartender. i can see why he _sparks_ somethin in you." 

You let out an exasperated sigh, hiding your face in your hands as the heat spread to your neck. "You know that'll never happen, Sans. I'm sure he's already with someone." 

"nope." 

You paused for a moment, before you whipped your head around to look incredulously at Sans. "You're kidding." 

"nope. he's single, has been for a while now, actually." Sans leisurely closed his eye sockets. 

You turn your head back to face the various dark wood shelves lined with varying jars of liquid. Some looked human, while others swirled and changed colors, hinting at the magic contained inside. You took Sans' words into consideration. 

Was Grillby _actually_ single? Sans had never lied to you before, but you simply didn't think that could be possible. How could someone not like the fiery bartender? 

Your eyes flicked to the monster in question, who was currently carrying a plate of fries and a burger to one of the other regulars. You watched silently as Grillby placed the plate down and listened as the customer in front of him spoke. The fire elemental's head nodded every once and a while, sending his flames flickering and changing shape all the while. After a few more moments, Grillby dipped his head one last time before turning back to the bar, pausing as his gaze met your own. 

You jumped slightly, holding back a squeak as your eyes widened ever so slightly. As nonchalantly as you could (which wasn't very nonchalant), you whipped your head back around and rested your now folded arms on the bar, tucking the bottom half of your face away in your elbow. You heard Sans snicker, only deepening the color of your cheeks. "Not a word, Sans." 

The skeleton simply shrugged, attempting to hide his chuckles in the ketchup bottle he drank from. He wasn't very good at it. 

The soft crackle of flames steadily grew louder, and it took everything in your not to stare at Grillby as he turned the corner of the bar, moving to stand in front of you. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he had caught you staring, so you didn't either. Sans simply watched, amused, before a shit-eating grin overtook his features, his eyelights twinkling. "Sans, don't you d-" 

"see, grillbz? told ya they've got the _hots_ for ya." 

You only buried your face deeper into your arms, missing the way Grillby's face burned brighter, a soft shade of blue peaking through his oranges and yellows. "You already used that one tonight, Sans." 

"eh. it did the trick." Sans shrugged, downing another drink of ketchup, when you looked up to question him. A flicker of blue caught your eye, and you turned your gaze over to the new color, only to stop in your tracks. 

Grillby's face was tinted blue, with bits of it flowing off into the rising parts of his flames, and he was pointedly not looking at you, covering his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to hide his face. You stared, this time unable to stop yourself, as you watched, mesmerized by the shift in color of his flames. Your eyes trailed along the flickers and different sections, watching in awe as some bits of blue trailed up them, following the path laid out by the other arms of fire. After a moment, you quickly turned your head away, giving Sans the meanest glare you could muster when you met his smirk. 

Grillby watched from the corner of his eye as you stared at his flames, trying, and failing, to hide how his blush only deepened. He was surprised to see the shock in your eyes, and even more so when you smiled just the slightest. Stars, you were too kind. Too loving. 

"Sans... don't tease." Grillby's voice surprised you, and you all but turned again, watching Grillby with delighted surprise in your eyes. Sans simply smiled, watching the interaction between the two of you with a fondness in his gaze. 

"I've never heard you talk before, Grillby!" 

The elemental looked slightly embarrassed, the blue tint returning to his face as he gestured briefly to his throat. "Hurts... to talk... for lo-ong." 

You gave him a smile, and a nod. "Don't push yourself too hard then, please." You stopped yourself then before you said something embarrassing, like the fact that you loved how his voice sounded. 

Grillby simply nodded, giving what looked like a thankful smile, his flames flickered a bit brighter and there was a ... crack? You assumed that was his mouth, as you could make out two fiery fangs in the depths of his colors. 

The night continued on wonderfully, until finally, it was only you and Grillby still in the bar. Sans had left a short while ago, claiming he had to read Papyrus a bedtime story before he threw a wink in your direction. 

Fighting back your blush, you stayed where you were, fiddling with the different cracks and trail that marked the countertop from decades of use. You weren't sure when it happened, but you must've dozed off, as you were woken by the gentle shaking of your shoulder. 

"Hrm?.." Was the brilliant response that came out of your mouth as you lifted your head, blinking the sleep from your vision. You were met with the slightly blue-faced Grillby, and you had the decency to be embarrassed. Suddenly, you were very, very awake, shooting up and wiping at your face, feeling slightly guilty as Grillby flinched back at your sudden movement. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry, Grillby! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I must've dozed off, I mean it is really cozy in here, and-" 

"It's.. okay." 

You paused mid-sentence, turning to the fire elemental with a sheepish look. "Heh.. sorry." 

Grillby simply chuckled. his flames flickering slightly brighter, turning to grab his jacket, which you only now noticed was very biker-ish. Now that you think about it, Grillby would look quite impressive on a motorcycle. 

Quickly slapping a roadblock in front of that thought before it got out of hand, you turned to grab your things, only to realize that Grillby was holding your small backpack. The bartender seemed to notice your plight, and turned to you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Care... for a ride... home?" 

You hesitated, not wanting to inconvenience the monster, but at the same time hesitant to walk back home on your own. It was at least a 20 minute walk, and it was nearly midnight. You pursed your lip, missing the victorious look that flitted briefly across Grillby's face. "It's not too much trouble?" 

Grillby shook his head, and you only hesitated a moment longer before sighing. After all, Grillby did have your bag. 

With a smile, the fire elemental gave a 'come here' gesture, before turning to walk out of the bar, flicking off the lights and shutting the door with a click behind you. You turned to follow your chauffeur, when your eyes caught sight of his vehicle, and you froze. 

You were only joking about the jacket before, but now it seemed very fitting for the bike you saw in front of you. It was a sleek, flat black that faded into a yellow color near the wheels, and had a red flame print on the right front side. You watched as Grillby mounted the bike, pulling a helmet out from one of the saddle bags, and you felt an anxious sort of anticipation boil in your gut, making you giddy as a grin stretched across your face, your nerves making you shift your weight. 

Grillby turned back to you, a matching, flat black helmet in his hands, when he paused. "Don't... have to... ride." You jerked slightly, head snapping up as you met Grillby's gaze. "No! I mean, no it's uh, it's not that I've just," you paused, saying a bit softer, "I'veneverriddenamotorcyclebefore..." 

At this, Grillby gave you a gentle smile, patting the spot on the seat behind him with his free hand. A smile once again stretched across your face as you stepped up beside him, taking the helmet from his hands and pulling it over your head, before placing your hand on Grillby's shoulder in order to hoist yourself over the seat. Pointedly ignoring the heat in your cheeks, you shuffled to get situated, and hesitated briefly before wrapping your arms around his waist, locking your fingers together. You felt Grillby's heat rise, and sure enough, his face was tinted a bright blue color. 

You couldn't help the happy grin that spread across your face, only for it to be jolted off the moment Grillby turned the engine on. With a roar, the bike came to life beneath you, and your arms tightened around the fire monster in front of you. "Hold... on." You didn't need to be told twice. 

With a start, the bike took off, starting off slow, but pressing you more firmly against Grillby everytime it gave a kick. Soon, you were able to anticipate when they were coming, and manage to not barrel into Grillby each time. Forcing your eyes open (when had you shut them?) you felt yourself freeze. You watched in awe as the lights of the city passed you in a blurr, and you widen your eyes, taking in every detail you could. 

Grillby smiled, glancing in his mirrors to relish the look of amazement on your face. His SOUL warmed as you snuggled closer against him, intentional or not, and Grillby felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks. 

You relished the feeling of the wind against your face, looking around to take in as much scenery as you could. Suddenly, you felt the bike tilt, and with a yelp you clung closer to Grillby, only to see that you were turning. Pressing your eyes closed, you remembered briefly that you shouldn't fight the movement, or you could topple the bike. Forcing both your mind, and body to relax, you cracked open your eyes and eased up, letting your body follow Grillby's as he tilted. 

You felt Grillby's body rumble with a chuckle, which cut off abruptly when you pressed up against him. 

You let out your own chuckle at that, only to gasp in shock when the fire elemental sped up, the bike purring beneath him. You tightened your grip around him, watching with squinted eyes as everything shot past you. 

Joy made your SOUL light, and you found yourself giggling suddenly, enjoying the tingly feeling in your bones as you and Grillby glided over the ground, and for a moment, it almost seemed like you were flying. 

The ride ended far too soon, leaving you with a giddy feeling in your chest and a light buzzing in your limbs. You were too busy reveling in the feeling to notice Grillby stepping towards you, or the look of genuine affection and love in his eyes. With a smile, you tugged off the helmet, smoothing down your hair and handing it back to Grillby, who sat it on the seat of the bike. 

Grillby was shocked by the look in your eyes as they practically sparkled, listening softly as you gushed about how fun it was to ride on his bike, filling Grillby with a warmth unlike his own. 

"Oh my gosh that was so fun! Thank you so much for the ride Grillby, really I-" 

"Perhaps you'd... like to... join me.. sometime?"

You paused briefly, before the heat flooded to your cheeks, and a smile you didn't try to stop spread across your face. "Yes! Oh gosh, yes, I-I'd love to!" 

"The it is... a date." 

You froze, looking up to the fire monster with a face of stilled shock. This was a joke, right?

Right..?

No, Grillby looked completely serious. You realized you were taking too long to respond when his face started to fall, flames dimming as he averted his gaze, a nervous look overtaking the bartender. 

"Yea!" Grillby paused, his face shooting up. "Yea, then yes, it's-it's a date!" 

Within moments his flames had brightened again, a smile returned to his face, alongside the now familiar blush. "Alright then..." He left it at that, smiling as you smiled back. Than you surprised him, wrapping your arms around him tightly and leaning up on your tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you again, Grillby! I'll uh, I'll see you later?" 

Grillby simply nodded, dumbfounded into a silence that was different from his usual, and his flames shooting twice as high. You giggled, before a look of realization appeared on your face. "Oh! Just a second-" You disappeared into your apartment briefly, before coming back with a slip of paper and handing it to him, before pausing and pressing another chaste kiss to his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" You chirped, and then you were gone. 

Grillby glanced down to the paper you had given him. 

_Thank you again for the ride Grillby - I had a lot of fun!_

_xxx - xxx - xxxx_

_See you tomorrow!_

And at the bottom, you had signed your name, and next to it was a little heart. 

With a (admittedly) lovestruck sigh, Grillby tucked the slip of paper into his pocket before re-mounting his bike. 

You were going to be the death of him.

And he didn't mind one bit. 


End file.
